What's up, Hinachan? especial dia dos namorados
by madpinguim 8D
Summary: Uma garota, uma vadia e um garoto em jogo. ESPECIAL PRO DIA DOS NAMORADOS!... pra quem le What's up Hinachan? a fi mesmo: o 5º capitulo da minha fanfic vai demora um pouco pra sair tá gente? continuem comentando e façam essa bakachan feliz!


What's up Hina-chan? – especial do dia dos namorados!

_Narrado por... e cuja dita do titulo_

Eu estou andando pelos jardins do colégio, chorando que nem uma idiota, a chuva caindo e eu não nem ligando se vou pegar um resfriado ou não, acho que me sinto triste demais...EM PLENO DIA DOS NAMORADOS! Maldito seja este dia!

POR QUE? POR QUE MEU DEUS? LOGO QUNDO EU PERCEBO MEUS SENTIMENTOS POR AQUELE MERDINHA DO NEJI... ISSO ME ACONTECE?

Ow man, my life sucks!

Aquela maldita ampulheta humana... é tudo culpa dela, ela estragou a minha vida! E ele não acredita que ela está traindo ele!...

_-flash back-_

Aí eu tava conversando com o Neji **amigavelmente**, quando uma AMPULHETA se aproximou.

- Oi, _Neji-kuun_... – Ah! Só EU posso chamá-lo assim! Vai, Neji! Manda ela embora, porque você está falando é COMIGO! 

- Ahn... O-oi Ayaka... – O.O HYUUGA NEJI SE VIROU E ESTÁ BABANDO POR AQUELA GAROTA NA MINHA CARA? 

NÃO ACREDITO, MINHA VIDA ACABA DE ACABAR!

Sai correndo de lá o mais rápido que pode... não quero nem saber o que aconteceu lá...

_-finito lo flashback-_

A adivinha só, dois dias depois eu encontro a mesma vaca, aos amasos com o Naruto, MAAAAAAAAAAN, ele é muito galinha!

... não, essa puta-vaca-arrombada-maldita-de esquina que é galinha!

... Então eu cheguei a conclusão, eu vou desmascara-la!

-Eu te vi, Mitsagashi! Ah! Te vi com o Morino, com o Naruto, com o Kimimaru... Vou falar TUDO pro Neji! – Eu disse. Cara, ela vai ver.

- Pode dizer, Hyuuga, querida. – Ela disse, com aquele sorriso venenoso e aquele desprezo em cada palavra – Ele está doidinho por mim. Duvido que você consiga algum resultado.

_E quem disse que eu, a burra, desisti?_

Ah! Eu ia desmascarar essa vaca!

- Hyuuga! – Eu disse, cutucando as costas do Neji. Hyuuga. Hyuuga, Hinata! Hyuuga Hinata, não é lindo? ARGH! Eu tenho que parar... Eu já tenho este nome...man, amor entre primos é uma confusão!

- Oi Hina! O que foi?

- Não tem a sua namoradinha, a Ayaka? Ela te traí diariamente! Com bilhões de caras! – Sabe o que ele fez? Pareceu decepcionado.

- Nossa, Hinata... Você me rejeita por todos esses anos, me mandando desistir de você! Agora que eu finalmente atendi seus pedidos e estou quase me apaixonando por outra garota, você vem e faz isso... Por favor, você disse que queria ser minha amiga... Mas, se for para ser assim... Me esquece, ok? – Ele balançou a cabeça e saiu.

Hyuuga Hinata você é uma morena morta, porque seu coração acaba de ser esmagado entre os tornozelos do Neji... HYUUGA!.

E TUDO ISSO VOLTA A MIM, AQUI, CHORANDO SENTADA DE BAIXO DE UMA MALDITA ARVORE NA CHUVA!

Que MERDA! Eu acabo de perceber o meu amor pelo Neji (HYUUGA) e chegou essa Ayaka e estragou tudo!

- HINATA! HINATA! – Berrou aquela criatura esdrúxula que é a Tenten, correndo até minha direção – EU JÁ SEI! EU DESCOBRI!

- O que, minha filha? Posso curtir minha fossa em paz?

- NÃO! Depois do que eu te contar, você vai ser a criatura mais feliz do mundo!

Chegamos no dormitório e ela pegou uma carta que estava na escrivaninha, como uma merda de uma carta vai me fazer ficar feliz?

-Leia! – a panda me estendeu a carta e eu comecei a ler...

_Querida Hyuuga Hinata!__  
__Minhas amigas me contaram que você está tentando desmascarar a Mitsagashi! Quando ela estudava aqui, no Instituto Higamoto a, ela soube que eu amava um cara e passou a dar em cima dele! Só que eu consegui desmascara-la, com ajuda de outras pessoas que já a conheciam. Parece que cada ano ela está em um colégio diferente, porque ninguém a agüenta lá! Infelizmente, ela foi parar em Konoha e, infelizmente, você é o alvo. Ou o seu amor. Bom... Se você mostrar essas cartas para ele e ele não acreditar... Temos outro modo... Mas tente primeiro esse! __  
__Um beijo,__  
__Makie Sazuraki._

MAN, EU SOU A PINGUIM-HUMANAMAIS FELIZ DESTE MUNDO! \o/

Mwhuahuhausidhiad... agora, vamos desmascarar a vaca...

Eu sai correndo escada a baixo, agradecendo a Tenten e lá fui eu atras do meu amor!

... Ele está lá! Oh, my love!

Mostrei a ele as cartas e lhe falei tudo... sabe o que ele respondeu?

:- Hinata, eu já falei! – Falou o Neji (HYUUUGA, HYUUUGA), já perdendo um pouco as estribeiras – Essas cartas... Não provam nada!

- Mas, Neji... HYUUGA. Eu estou lhe falando! Você é um corno! – Só que eu estava à beira das lágrimas, mas quando eu disse 'corno' eu comecei a rir! Oh, palavra engraçada! Corno!

- Eu estou cansando de você, Hinata-sama.

Ai que maus.

Já de noite, depois de chorar muito e me afogar em doces...

Bom, eu estou com uma hiper insônia, então desci as escadas e você não vai acreditar no que eu vi.

Ok, você vai, porque você sabe que a Ayaka Mitsagashié uma vadia.

Ela estava no maior amasso com o Hiro. Você sabe, o Hiro Nyegumi, o gostosão. Aí eu vi uma luz.

Corri para o dormitório masculino e comecei a cutucar o Neji. Ele abriu os olhos e como é super lerdo no escuro (?) não me viu direito

- Quem é?

- Sou eu, Neji! A Hinata! – E acendi o abajur do lado da cama dele – Vem cá! – Deu uma louca em mim e saí puxando o Neji pelo braço, escadas abaixo. Só que na metade ele parou.

- Ahn... Hinata?

- Que?

- Você percebeu que está só com uma camisola curta e quase transparente, que seu roupão está aberto e eu to só de cueca? – Ele corou a cada palavra e eu também. Fechei o roupão e disse:

- Depois a gente vai pra um psiquiatra pra discutir isso, mas antes eu quero te mostrar uma coisa! – E o puxei mais. Aí ele viu. Hiro e Ayaka, não se beijando, mas se afogando.

- Ayaka...

E depois disso, passei o resto da noite e uma parte do dia seguinte sem saber com ele...

Até que teve uma hora que ele me pegou de supresa, e eu não tinha como sair, estávamos num corredor cheio de gente. Me virei e segui a multidão, como se não estivesse vendo ele...

- Hinata! Me perdoa, por favor! – Gritou ele, correndo atrás de mim. Depois que ele viu aquilo ontem, eu só ouvi a briga. Agora eu estou indo para a aula de biologia e ele aparece gritando! – ME PERDOA, HYUUGA HINATA! – Ele gritou mais alto, atraindo vários olhares e me fazendo corar MUITO.

- Neji, pára! – Eu arregalei levemente os olhos.

- Por que? Eu quero que todos eles ouçam: EU, HYUUGA NEJI, SOU UM GRANDE IDIOTA E FUI UM CORNO! MERECI OS APELIDOS QUE O NARUTO ME DAVA! – Uma multidão de gente se juntava ao nosso redor, eu corando mais – AGORA, HYUUGA HINATA, VOCÊ ME PERDOA?

- Eu... É claro! Eu te amo, Hyuuga Neji! – Eu disse, não acreditando naquilo. Então ele fez uma coisa surreal demais. SURREAL demais. SURREAL DEMAAAIS.

Ele se ajoelhou.

Todo mundo prendeu a respiração.

- Hyuuga Hinata... – Ok. Hinata, respira. RESPIRA! –Você aceita namorar comigo? – E tirou do bolso uma caixinha com um anel. Ele tinha um pequeno diamante e era de ouro.

- É claro que eu aceito, seu imbecil cheio de titica na cabeça! – Então ele correu até mim, me abraçou, e me rodou. Cara, eu to no filme e adoro clichês. Sério mesmo. 

E naquela mesma noite, nos juntamos, eu e os Shinobis, para cantar uma canção, a canção perfeita para o acontecimentos dos últimos dias...

- Agora, eu vou cantar uma música para uma garota muito idiota! – Eu sorri. O pessoal riu, a Ayaka me fuzilou com o olhar e a tia Tsunade gritou 'HYUUGA!'. – Bom, Shinobis, vamos nessa! – E tudo começou:

A introdução de guitarras, com o Neji e o Naruto...

E assim a musica fluía, era mágico cara...

_I'm in the business of misery_

_Let's take it from the top_

_She's got a body like an hourglass that's tickin like_

_a clock_

_It's a matter of time before we all run out..._

_When I thought he was mine she caught him by the_

_mouth_

_I waited eight long months_

_She finally set him free_

_I told him I can't lie he was the only one for me_

_Two weeks and we had caught on fire_

_She's got it out for me_

_But I wear the biggest smile_

No refrão todos nos nos animavamos e começavamos a pular, dançar…

_Whoa... I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where i want him now_

_Whoa... it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God does it feel so good_

_Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_Cause God it just feels so_

_It just feels so good._

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never_

_change_

_Once a whore you're nothing more, i'm sorry, that'll_

_never change_

_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have_

_exchanged_

_I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this_

_way_

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like_

_you_

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who_

_they want and what they like it's easy if you do it_

_right_

_Well I refuse I refuse I refuse!_

_Whoa... I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where i want him now_

_Whoa... it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God does it feel so good_

_Cause I got him where I want him right now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_Cause God it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good_

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving you_

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving..._

_Whoa... I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now..._

_Whoa... I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where i want him now_

_Whoa... it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God does it feel so good_

_Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_Cause God it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good._

No final da musica, Neji soltou a guitarra, me puxou para perto, e me beijou

Gente, o dia dos namorados... rula!

FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM

Tá ai, uma misera historinha brega pro dia dos namorados...

Pois é pois ééééé..

Bai bai

Matta né, minna-san!

LEIAM A MINHA FIC! What's up hina-chan, para entender está daqui!


End file.
